(AU) Blue Ocean Floor
by mikinataka
Summary: Captain Anthony Edward Stark; the most renowned pirate on the seven seas. But when his ship is met by a fierce storm unlike any other Tony is separated from his crew when he is tossed into the violent jaws of the ocean. Tony is spared an untimely demise when a infamous creature of the sea rescues him from drowning. This is the tale of a mermaid's journey with the Romanoff Crew.
1. The Eighth Wonder of the World

The Eighth Wonder of the World (Ch. 1 of 5)

The waves are relentless as they crash against the body of the ship, flinging crew members about the wooden floors. Tony grits his teeth as he fights against the merciless rain, biting winds, and the rocking of the ship, making his was to wheel to steer. He makes a hard left, narrowly avowing yet another one of Poseidon's cursed whirlpools. His men fight hard, struggling with all their might to keep the sails in order and their bodies from being tossed to the sea. A vicious maiden the rough waters have always been, but today more so than usual.

"Captain. She won't hold out much longer!"

Tony turns and looks Bruce as the man struggles to keep the ropes in hands from slipping from his grasp. The captain looks to see Clint scaling the mainmast, swinging about as he tightens the ropes and keeps the sails in check. Thor is busy tying down the cannons—one has already clipped him as it moved with the rough rocking of the ship.

"Steve! Help Thor strap down those cannons."

The second mate nods briefly before he bounds over to assist his crewmate at his Captain's orders.

Captain Tony is a fearless man, but even he has begun to have his doubts. Another hard bank to the left and the ship rumbles with a vengeance, shifting heavily to her side and all but ready to topple and collapse. Tony loses his footing, sliding quickly with the rain water and slamming heavily into the ship's edge. The wind flees his lungs with the speed of a thousand winds, but he fights, eager to protect not only his men but his ship. But his vision is blurring and his head buzzes, humming and thrumming. He shifts, he sways, and then there is blackness.

* * *

The lapping of the cool water is soothing as it retracts and draws near to the shoreline, taking and returning aspects of the ocean in exchange for the sandy treasures the beach offered. The gulls soared cooing when fish bounded into their field of sight before swooping down to make a meal of it. The air is salty and fresh all in one and the sun is warm and Tony finds each characteristic melodic and calming. If only more days aboard the Romanoff were like this.

Romanoff.

Weather.

_Not_ like this.

Urgently Tony sits up, knocking his head against hers. She flails back, hands flying up to her forehead and Tony follows suit. He rubs at his head with squinted eyes before he looks to her. She gasps when she realizes she has his full attention.

"You?" he starts but she quickly takes up a handful of sand, tossing the grainy particles into his face.

He quickly shifts back, standing to his feet as he rubs at his eyes and spits the sand out from his mouth. She takes the opportunity to try to get away, but Tony recovers quickly, throwing his body forwards lock his hands around the lower half of her tail. She keens, hissing with bared fangs as she twists to face him.

"Calm down! No need to go and lose your head!"

Despite his words and the nonthreatening tone in his voice she continues to writhe, twisting and hissing in the hopes he would let go. Honestly, she wasn't even supposed to be here! But his grip is firm—determined—and he does not relinquish his grasp. She's tired now, running low on energy from her desperate skirmish to free herself. Another pitiful hiss and she ceases her wriggling, taking the time to catch her breath and watch the man.

Tony eyes her with awe, genuinely speechless at her presence. How was this even possible? They were real. _She_ were real. He slowly runs his eyes from her face and down to her tail, stopping when his hands fall into his line of sight. Cautiously he takes a hand and gently runs a finger down from the middle of her aquamarine tail to the end of her nearly transparent fins. She trembles at the touch, lightly tugging away from his touch.

It unnerved her. She'd never been touched by a human before. It was oddly enticing and altogether wondrously dangerous. She didn't know this man! What if he were a poacher, eager to take her away from the safety of the ocean?

"Do you speak English?"

His words surprise her and silently she watches him with keen interest and alarm.

"My name is Anthony Edward Stark, Captain of the Romanoff, but you can just call me Tony. Do you have a name?"

She notices that he's taken his hands from her person allowing her another chance to escape, but she doesn't instead folding her tail as she moved forward to gaze at him.

"Me, Tony. You?"

His words are slow and she smiles at his apparent desire to make conversation with her. She spoke English perfectly well, but she opted to remain silent in an effort to see what else the man would do.

"I'm Tony," he points at himself before he directs the very same finger towards her, "You are?"

"Saffron."

He sighs as his shoulders drop, "This is pointless. Of course you don't understand me…"

Suddenly he stops as he looks to her with widened eyes and she gives him a soft smile.

"You spoke?"

She nods.

"In English?"

Again she nods, the smile on her lips growing.

"Saffron. That's a lovely name."

"Anthony is a delightful name as well."

"Just Tony will do."

"No. I'd rather address you properly."

Tony raises a single brow and silence a falls. A silence that allows the captain some time to really appreciate her figure. Gentle curves arcing into a magnificent pale blue tail that moved in time with her move. He smirks appreciatively and she eyes him with apparent confusion.

"I'm glad you're alright," she says softly as she sweeps a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"I mean, when I found you I wasn't sure you'd make it."

Tony almost wants to slap himself when he finally thinks about the situation. His crew. Where was his crew?

"Where are the others?"

She tilts her head to the side at his question, plainly uncertain as to what he was inquiring.

"Was there anyone else around when you found me?"

Silently and slowly she shakes her head, searching his eyes for whatever emotion he was feeling. Remorse and guilt is evident in those blue eyes and it startles her to see that she feels his emotions in turn. He lets out a heart wrenching sigh as he runs a shaky hand through his brown hair. She bites on her bottom lip as she searches about the area. She really shouldn't do what she was about to do.

"Well… if you're friends are as much of survivors as you are…"

"They are."

His voice was firm, leaving no room for doubt.

"Then I think I know where you may be able to find them."

Tony is all ears and she pauses to take in the sharp masculine curves of his face. His eyes are intense as he watches her expectantly and she finds there to be burning sensation starting from her chest to the tips of her fins.

"There's a village not too far from here and it's the only place of civilization for miles. So it's likely that your comrades—"

"Wound up there…" Tony trails off after he finishes her train of thought and she nods repeatedly.

"I could take you there," she says so soft that if the man hadn't been so close he wouldn't have heard.

"What?"

"I said that I could take you there, that is if you wanted."

Tony frowns as he tears his eyes from her face and they meander down to her lack of feet.

"And how exactly would you go about doing that?"

Her face flushes red and she bites on her bottom lip before she looks back to the man. She blinks repeatedly, embarrassed, a few times before she speak.

"Would you offer me your coat?"

Tony is visibly confused and she repeats her words. He nods uncertainly but still he shimmies out of his coat and proffers it to her. She take it with a nervous smile and then she cough lightly.

"Umm…would you mind turning around?"

Again Tony is confused, but he says nothing and does as he's told, standing to his feet and dusting himself off beforehand. She waits to make sure he doesn't turn back around before she takes in a deep breath and close her eyes.

There's a gentle breeze,

Soft blue lights,

And calmly she exhales.

"You can turn around now."

Turn turns with questioning words on his lips, but none of them are vocalized when he takes her in. She has his long coat wrapped around her body and it stops just before her...knees?

"How? How in the seven seas did you…?"

She shrugs with an embarrassed and proud smile, "I've always been able to."

"Can the others? The ones like you I mean."

She draws her lips together in a thin line before shaking her head.

"No. Just me."

Tony nods absently as he takes in what he can see of her body left unveiled by his coat. He nods satisfactorily and she cocks her head to the side in wonder.

"Is something wrong?"

He rips his eyes away and looks back to her face, "No. Nothing is wrong at all."

She smiles softly and she takes a shaky step towards him. She wobbles and Tony is quick to grab her just in case.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"I'm fine. It always takes a little time for me to adjust."

His arms are on her clothed waist and her fingers grip at the silk fabric on his shirt. Silently she gazes at him, taking him in. She'd seen plenty of humans, but this one…well he was certainly special.

"Could it be you've fallen for me already?"

"What?" she asks sweetly, confused by his words.

Tony laughs and shakes his head before smirking again, "It's nothing for you to worry about. Ready to head out?"

She nods ecstatically and she pulls back finding her balance on her own.

"Anthony, I promise to get you to Amore!"

"I'll hold you up to that."

Hesitantly she reaches out and take Tony's hand. His heat is tingling and it travels all throughout her body, but she makes sure the man does not see as she pulls him up and over the sandy dunes and into the forests.


	2. The Sentiments of a Heart and Azaleas

Chapter 2: The Sentiments of a Heart and Azaleas (Ch. 2 of 5)

Tony follows after her silently watching as she expertly climb over fallen trees and navigate through the dense woods.

"So...you have legs."

"Uh-huh," she replies as she briefly glance back to him.

She was well aware of where he was going to try to direct the conversation to. She sighs with a soft smile as she looks back ahead.

"Am I allowed to ask?"

Another glance behind herself and she smiles playfully at him.

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

He moves quickly to walk beside you, leaning in close with a teasing smirk.

"But you know I'm going to anyway, right?"

He winks and she can't help but laugh. This human is so very strange. Not once has he mentioned anything about the flesh of a mermaid and its supposed gift of immortality. Instead he seems rather enraptured with the presence of her legs. She could hardly fathom why. Perhaps she had simply failed in all her prior journeys to recognize just how fond humans were of their legs.

"So honestly, love, how in the seven seas did you manage that and why only you?"

She gives him a sidelong glance before smiling tiredly at him.

"It really isn't my place to say."

"Is that so?"

She nods as she climbs over a large tree trunk, carefully sliding down its rotting bark. The leaves crunch pleasantly beneath her toes and she smiles at the sound.

"Do you go there often? The village I mean."

"No. I've only ever been to Amore four times in my life, this being the fourth."

"Is their navy fairly large or is it pretty mediocre?"

"A navy?" She stops herself to look at him with perplexed eyes.

"You know, authority, to serve and protect, long live Amore!"

She eyes the brunette man as though he'd lost his mind before bursting into a fit of laughter, arms wrapping about her waist as tears sprung into her eyes. Tony feigns to be wounded and it only serves to make her laugh harder. He chuckles alongside her giggles and they both have to seek a tree to obtain bodily support.

"I never realized I was so humorous."

She nods happily as she wipes the tears from her eyes, "I've never met a human quite so amusing!"

Tony smiles as he watches her struggle to get her bearings and catch her breath. He's found that he's quite taken with her. An unexplainable walking phenomenon. Her voice is melodic to his ears—the sweetest of songs—and Tony begins to wonder if it'd really be all that bad to dragged to the bottom of the sea at the mercy of her hands. Perhaps that is what all his fellow seamen thought before they reached their untimely demise.

"There! There it is! Just a little further!"

Tony isn't sure when she managed to move so far ahead, but he sees her now standing on a fallen tree, waving her hands wildly in an effort to garner his attention before pointing to the small village in the distance.

* * *

Amore is pleasant village, with children bounding across the streets chasing one another and friendly street vendors, not to mention boutiques in which Tony could acquire Saffron as well as himself some clothes because they both were bound to draw much too much attention dressed as they were—the cunning pirate always kept gold coins in his boots and lucky they were still put even after having been washed ashore.

Everyone greets Saffron as she passes by—a tip of a hat, a nod, or a curtsey. She loved it. To them she was just another human, nothing out of place, not a dark creature from the depths of the ocean. Just another girl and that made it all the more wondrous. Tony watched her as she practically made it her personal mission to touch and observe as much as she could. For a mermaid with legs, Saffron certainly didn't get out much.

"Oh, Anthony! Look at this!"

Saffron swiftly snatches up his hand and drags him to a small and quaint cart bursting and flourishing with colorful florae. She bends close to inhale the sweet scents and sighs as the fragrance rose.

"It must be nice to have these all the time!"

Tony looks to the flowers with a raised brow and thinned lips. Honestly he didn't care. He was a man of the water. Flowers weren't exactly an aspect of the equation. Still, the innocent and sparkling gaze in her eyes all but forced him to nod and agree with a smile. Saffron nods ecstatically and the elderly couple who owned the cart chuckle.

"How sweet! You two must be newlyweds," the elderly woman says with a genuine and soft smile.

"What?" Saffron asks startled, taking a slight step back and turning to look at Tony, "No, we're—!"

"You bet'cha!" Tony says with a wink as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, "She always gets a little embarrassed when ever people mention it though."

The elderly couple laughs alongside Tony and Saffron twists in his arms in an effort to get a better look at him, inadvertently pushing her body closer against his.

"Which bouquet is the best for my gal?"

The old man chuckles deeply before gesturing to a modest posy of purple azaleas.

"Most gents want to buy their ladies roses, but roses aren't for every girl," he moves to pick up the bouquet and hands it to his wife who holds it out for Saffron and Tony to better see, "Every woman is different."

"Azaleas symbolize temperance, passion and fragility. They also mean 'please take care of yourself for me.'"

The mermaid eyes the spectacular mauve plants, gently running a finger down the clipped stems. The man leans in close to Tony, both watching as Saffron and the elderly woman conversed about the flowers.

"From what I can tell, that one is almost too good to be true," the old man whispers and Tony snorts.

"You have no idea," he replies, eyes still on Saffron.

"She's gentle, but there's something fierce about her."

Tony nods. She'd been nothing but helpful—after all she did save his life—but she had been more than ready to fight him if he'd decided to harm her. Gentle and fierce indeed.

"I'll take 'em," Tony says firmly to the other man, handing him a silver coin.

The man chuckles softly as he gives Tony an almost fatherly smile, "She's really got you, doesn't she?"

Tony hums in thought before he moves again, "Saffron, let's go. We do have things to do."

His words seem to snap the golden haired mermaid out of her daydreaming and fawning over the flowers and she steps back turning to follow after Tony who has already begun to leave.

"Don't forget your flowers, honey," the elderly woman says sweetly as she carefully places the posy in Saffron's arms.

"I think there's been some mistake. I don't—"

"No mistake, sweetheart. That charming husband of yours has already taken care of everything."

"Anthony?"

She eyes the woman dazedly before looking down to the bouquet and then to Tony's retreating back. He stops and turns to look back at her, gesturing with a jerk of his head for her to catch up.

"Uh…coming! Um…have a lovely day!"

"You too, sweetheart!"

With that Saffron quickly races after Tony, only slowing down when she's reached his side.

"Uh…thank you…for the flowers I mean."

He doesn't look to her, instead keeping his eyes forwards, almost as though he couldn't find it in himself to look at his new companion.

"Don't mention it."

"Okay…" Saffron nods slowly before looking ahead and a silence falls as they both walk.

Saffron attempts to entertain herself by drinking in the sights—so much has changed since her last visit—but her eyes always manage to veer back to Tony, who seems to be searching for something.

"What are you looking for exactly? Perhaps I could help you locate it."

"A tavern."

"A tavern?"

He nods once before he continues, "But not just any tavern. A tavern that would appeal to my mates."

She nods firmly and determined and begins to look around before she finally works up the courage and decide to ask.

"What's a tavern?"

Tony stops and looks to Saffron before laughing. He places a hand on her head, ruffling the slightly curling locks upon her head. Saffron pauses at the gesture, looking up to him inquisitively and he shakes his head as he continues to walk once more and she follows suit.

"It's just that you've been nothing but helpful. A far cry from all the _things_ I've heard about you…well mermaids-sirens."

She looks to him with impressed wide eyes and he continues before she can ask.

"My father used to tell me that mermaids and sirens were one in the same, contrary to popular belief. That there was no difference between the two. Is that true?"

Saffron nods, "We are. Siren is just a name for the darkness that has consumed us…at least that's what I feel."

She turns her eyes down to the brick pavement and sighs softly before biting on her bottom lip.

"My sisters…"

Tony glances to her, but he says nothing not daring to speak lest he frighten her from the subject.

"My sisters mean well…it's just that times have been so cruel and it's become instinctual to…well you know."

Another sigh as she gazes wistfully at the flowers in her arms, "They just don't know what's up here. They've all forgotten that there's so much more to this world than our waters and I'm afraid they may never recall."

"Forgotten? You mean because they can't see what you see? " Tony asks softly, eyes briefly glancing down to Saffron's legs.

She hugs the bouquet close to her chest and shakes her head before nodding, "Yes and no. Ugh! It's complicated."

"I get it, trust me. I'm all too familiar with complicated."

The two both carry on walking down the street, keeping an eye out for the perfect tavern—Saffron still having no idea what a tavern was—but the silence is comfortable and she finds herself walking a lot closer beside Tony, silently slipping a her hand into one of his and if the man has any problem with it he certainly doesn't say anything.

* * *

The evening sun was beginning to fade, allowing the night in to take its place. They'd been wandering for quite some but no such luck. Saffron's legs were exhausted having been unaccustomed to being used for such long durations of time. But she'd found that she honestly didn't mind. The warmth of Tony's hand in hers was enough to keep her mind from the thought of exhaustion.

The sudden crash in the distance forces her to let out a muffled scream and quickly she turns her gaze to Tony, who only smirks in kind. He pats her lightly on her head before he pulls her along by her hand to the source of the noise, through a darkened alley. Saffron draws close to the pirate, the ominous aura of the area setting her nerves on edge. Tony tightens his grip around her hands, wordlessly calming her anxieties, as he led the way.

There's a man sitting before a wooden door, yellow light streaming out from beneath it. Tony immediately recognizes the man as harmless, simply drunkard who had obviously become too much trouble for the night. He then moves to the door and as he does so Saffron moves behind him.

"Don't worry, (y/n). This is the place we've been searching for."

Saffron nods uncertainly and Tony gives her his usual smirk, "Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. Would you?" Her tone is playful, but there's an underlying hint of questioning, as though she were unconsciously seeking to know if he would indeed lead her astray.

Tony hasn't been around someone, other than his crew, who was quite so honest as Saffron. But the honesty of his crew was different. There was a genuine sincerity and innocence when it came to this girl. He'd traveled all seven seas and traversed just about every country and island, but never had he come across a mermaid, and even if he had Tony is certain she would never come close to being like Saffron. He moves laying a hand on the back of her neck , pulling her close to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"I would never lie to you."

Relief is evident on Saffron's face as she sighs, a smile slipping onto her lips, "Alright. I'll trust you then."

With that Tony pushes the door open the yellow light swallows them both whole. There is a slight aroma of smoke in the air, but it's mostly consumed by the scent of alcohol and the sound of lively chatter and off key chanting. Saffron quickly reaches out her free hand to grab onto Tony's coat, just in case.

Tony spots them almost instantly—loud: Thor, obnoxious: Clint, mediator: Bruce, and uncomfortable: Steve. The feeling of relief that washes over Tony is overwhelming, but he makes sure not to show any of it. Still he can't help the swiftness in his feet as heads over to the table. But Saffron stays put, instead opting to watch. As much as Tony didn't show his emotions, she could still feel them starting to rise up, feeling them in her fingers and her toes. It's poignant this sensation and her heart skips a beat. Surely he couldn't be…

Tony snatches up chair spinning it around to face the table. He sits in it backwards, legs spread out and arms resting on the back of the chair.

"So who wants to buy my drink?"

"Captain!"

The all exclaim at once, genuinely relieved to see their captain alive and well.

"What'd I tell ya! No way our Capt'n wasn't going drag his sorry ass to the safety of the shore!"

Tony politely offers Clint his middle finger with a smirk and the other man wastes no time to move and wrap a rough arm around Tony's neck.

"Captain. It is good to see you alive and well!" Thor relays as he slams a gleeful fist upon the table.

The drinks wobble and Bruce sighs and he looks from his drink that almost spilled to Thor, holing the mug tightly in his hand.

"As Thor was saying, we're all pleased to see you're alive," Bruce says calmly, but the smile on his lips lets Tony know just how reassured the other man is to see that he hadn't suffered at the hands of the sea.

Tony looks to Steve and he only nods with a slight smirk, "Welcome back, Captain."

Tony thanks Steve just as the busty 'waitress' leaves him with a fresh mug of brew and a saucy wink. Tony, who usually lived on such feminine temptations, paid her no mind instead searching the pub for his mermaid. He finds her and gestures for her to come over. Saffron chews lightly on her bottom lip before shaking her head. Tony rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers before pointing to the space in front of him, blatantly demanding that she do as she'd been told. Saffron shifts awkwardly before reluctantly drawing near, wary of running into or touching anyone. When she's within arm's reach, Tony stretches out a hand and tugs her close so that she's standing right at his side.

"Boys, I want you all to meet Saffron! Saffron, this here is my crew."

"Oh…uh…a pleasure to meet you," she all but mumbles.

"So this is what took you so long. And here I thought you were searching high and low for us, but instead you were picking up dames! Tony, you sly dog you!"

Saffron looks to Clint with puzzled eyes. It's apparent in his tone that whatever he's just said about her wasn't exactly endearing, but she doesn't quite understand his intended implication. Tony shakes his head as he stands to his feet and ruffles her golden hair.

"Mind your tongue, Clint. Saffron isn't like that. She's a lady and a special one at that."

Saffron looks up to him with a sweet smile and the brunette can't help but smile back in kind.  
As the two gaze at one another, Steve and Bruce notice the small bouquet of flowers in Saffron's hand before they look to one another. A ladies man their captain is indeed and he'd spend his riches on buying whatever would make women swoon, but he certainly did _not_ buy flowers. Tony always claimed flowers were too personal, that they said a little too much, more than he was willing to offer.

Thor stands to his feet and takes Saffron's free hand, kissing it lightly. She flushed at the gesture but still managed a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you Milady. My name is Thor."

"It's nice to meet you, Thor."

He nods pleasantly before moving to acquire a chair for her, placing it beside Tony's chair and with a soft 'thank you', Saffron sits placing the flowers in her lap. Tony too sits back down as does Thor.

"So how exactly did you meet Saffron here?"

Saffron hurriedly looks to Tony, eyes silently pleading for his silence. But there's no need to do so, her honor is his bidding.

"She saved my life. Found me meandering through the water and made sure she dragged my dead weight to shore."

Tony pokes Saffron lightly in her side and she laughs twisting away for his touch. He smirks and his eyes seem to playfully ask if he'd done something. Saffron rolls her eyes with a smile.

"That was very kind of you, Miss. Allow me to be the first to thank you for saving his life."

Bruce words force up another bout of blushing, "There's no need to thank me! Anyone would've done the same."

" 'fraid not," Clint says with a grin and the shake of his head.

"True," Steve says with the nod of his head, " I suppose it explains why the Captain sees you as special."

"Oh, it gets better. Not only did she save my 'sorry ass'—as Clint so elegantly put it—dragging me from the jaws of death," Tony overacts his words and everyone laughs, "She also led me straight to you all and for that I am grateful."

"Honest, it was nothing," Saffron mumbles as she looks to the flowers in her lap.

"Indeed it was not 'nothing.' It means much to us and we all thank you," Thor adds.

Saffron could understand why Tony seemed so keen on finding his crew. They were all delightful humans—no—delightful _people_. Species had nothing to do with it. These men were simply nice people. She glances over to Tony, who's chatting animatedly with his men, and smiles. She really liked them all, but nowhere near as much as she liked Tony. It was such a shame that it was all to end soon. He no longer needed her. She had stayed true to her word and he had his men. It was a sorrowful thought to be parted from him so soon.

If only things were different. If only her sisters understood. If only she had been born human and so very mortal. Then _perhaps_…perhaps not.


	3. Une Fête

Chapter 3: Une Fête (Ch. 3 of 5)

Merry, good-humored, approachable, a _bit_ foul-mouthed—mostly Clint— and overall amazing. Those traits seemed to cover Tony's men fairly well. Saffron was certain that once Tony located his men they'd all be eager to leave, but that wasn't the case. They were in no rush to depart Amore instead electing to drink and chat the night away. And she listened to every word.

They spoke of the amazing tales—of ghosts and ghouls, sword fights, and treasure—and every word was just as intoxicating as the alcohol she opted not to partake in. These men truly were a force to be reckoned with.

"Remember the first time we all went to Asgard? Man, was that a day or what!" Clint exclaims before he takes another large gulp of beer.

"Yes. It's rather strange to think that's where we first came across Thor," Bruce states almost fondly.

"That and about how much he wanted our heads!"

Saffron blanches at Clint's bellowed words and she quickly turns to Tony in pursuit of an explanation. He notices her gaze almost instantly and he grins, leaning in close before speaking.

"The big man there used to work for the navy—hell he used to be the captain of his own naval fleet—and boy did they want us dead."

"It is true. Before these men all became my brothers they were but a menace. Top of the wanted the Captain was, Clint following closely behind."

Clint winks at her and gives her a 'thumbs up' at Thor's words, clearly pleased with them.

"I thought if I could capture the crew of the Romanoff and send them off to the gallows then the world would be that much of a better place, but I was wrong."

Thor's eyes held a sliver of guilt, but there was something that seemed to relay his relief at having been incorrect with his former theory.

"How so?" Saffron asks softly, reaching out a hand to lay it gently atop his.

He grins that trademark grin of his before siting up slightly, rectifying his posture.

"My country was under siege by the Frost Pirates."

"Frost Pirates?" she repeats having not the slightest as to what a pirate was much less the ones who seemed to be accustomed to winter's frost.

Thor nods, "Led by my own flesh and blood—my brother—they sought to overrun our country and take it for their own. Our men were strong, prepared to fight, but it wasn't enough against the Frost Pirates and the Tesseract. Asgard would've fallen had it not be for the Captain here and his crew."

Saffron glances over to Tony with an almost proud smile and he grins, clearly aware that she was impressed by his prowess.

"They all came with a plan and pulled my people from the steely grip of the Frost Pirates, managing to obtain the Tesseract and seal it away in the process. Asgard will be forever indebted and these man, pirates or not, shall always be welcomed in our land."

"Aww, shucks!" Clint slaps Thor hard on his back and the two begin to laugh, "The big man's really got a way with words, dont'cha think (y/n)?"

"Uh…I suppose. I'm not exactly an expert when it comes the English vernacular."

Clint eyes her silently, "You talk like you're from Asgard too. You from Asgard?"

The blonde quickly shakes her head, "No, I'm…not."

"It's called having an education, something you clearly aren't familiar with," Bruce teases and Clint gives him a lazy roll of his eyes, mimicking Bruce's words playfully.

As everyone ripples into laughter something dawns on Steve, "You know, we've spent all this time talking about ourselves, but we haven't even bothered to ask the lady about herself."

Steve's smile reaches his eyes and is altogether genuine and Saffron is fully aware he means well, but…

"I don't mind listening. My life couldn't possibly be as exciting as yours."

"Steve's right. It'd behoove us to learn a bit about our lovely new acquaintance," Bruce adds politely and she fidgets under their curious gazes.

"Ease off boys. You're making the lady uncomfortable," Tony teases as he ruffles her hair.

Everyone laughs and the crisis is adverted. She turns her head to look at Tony, eying him gratefully, but he plays it cool only responding with a wink and a devilish quirk of his lips. The rosy tint spreading across her cheeks are thankfully hidden beneath the yellowish glow of the candles in the tavern and she sighs. Now she's almost certain. With the way her heart skips, how his voice soothes her, and how his touch entices her to her core, she is certain. Tony has got to be the one.

"Hey, kid, you alive?"

Startled, Saffron gasps at Tony's hand waving in front of her face. She looks to him expectantly and he begins to speak.

"We're heading out."

"Out? Where to?"

As if Tony's grin couldn't get any wider, but it does, "To my ship, of course."

"Your ship? But I thought…"

She ponders about the plausibility of his words as he stands to his feet.

"She's a little banged up and needs some renovation, but my boys managed to keep my girl above the water."

"Your ship is female?" she asks as she takes the hand he's extended to her so that he may pull her to her feet.

"Don't hurt yourself. It's just a figure of speech," Tony teases as he places a hand on the small of her back, following after his stumbling men—excluding Steve who firmly remains abstinent of alcohol—escorting Saffron towards the front door.

"Oh, of course. I knew that."

"No you didn't."

"No I didn't," the blond agrees as she shakes her head, eyes looking down to the flowers in her hand.

Saffron and Tony silently follow after the others and never does he remove the hand resting on her back.

* * *

It's spectacular, Saffron is sure, even beneath the cover of night. She'd never been on a ship before, but even still she's certain that the Romanoff is beyond words. She truly was a sight to behold, damaged or not.

"This is amazing!" the mermaid sighs breathlessly.

"Ain't she? Never seen a ship half as gorgeous," Clint says as he walks by and over to Tony, who's been surveying the damage since the ship came into sight.

"Truly. The Romanoff is a vessel unlike any other, though that could simply be my heart speaking," Thor says with a soft smile as he moves to stand beside Saffron.

"Your heart? Does that mean you can feel her?" she asks, gingerly leaning over the edge of the boat to look down the moonlit waters.

"I certainly like to think so."

Saffron smiles at his words. She could certainly relate. She often fancied thinking she could feel the ocean, as though the salty waters ran through her veins substituting itself for blood.

"She's definitely going to need some work, but a tough old gal she is. Steve, how close is the next city?"

"2-3 days. Give or take."

Tony hums in thought and Saffron watches him, heart skipping a beat when he looks to her.

"I was thinking we'd stick around. You know, get Natasha all fixed up. Amore has a lumber shop so," Clint says as he rubs a hand up and down the wood of the first mast.

"Natasha?" Saffron wonders aloud.

"That's what Clint calls the Romanoff. Says she's too good not to have a sexy name…such as Natasha," Tony helpfully explains with the roll of his eyes.

"Could it be you just want to stay for the festival tomorrow?" Steve asks with a sly smirk.

"Yes, Brother Clint did mention this festival quite frequently back at the bar," Thor adds in absently.

"Oh sure guys. Just throw me into the sea why dont'cha."

Bruce chuckles, wiping his hands against one another after he ties the last rope down.

"Hmm…a festival, huh?" Tony ponders aloud, a hand under chin as he contemplates. He smirks and his eyes swiftly flick over to Saffron, "What do you say we stick around for this 'festival'?"

"Me?"

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?"

"Yes…it's just that," she turns her head towards the lapping waters that seems to circuit—back and forth, back and forth—in time with her heart.

"One more day won't kill ya…will it?"

The last half of Tony's question is genuine seeing as he has no idea about the limitations of being mermaid. Saffron shakes her head with an amused smile.

"No, it wouldn't. I'm just afraid my sisters may begin to worry."

"Sisters?" Steve repeats.

"Well if you're sisters are half as striking as you are then you may just have to introduce me to them," Clint says, voice full of mirth.

Saffron laughs awkwardly, "Perhaps it'd be best if I didn't."

"Now why in the world would she want to introduce a heathen like you to her sisters?" Bruce asks, brazenly taunting the man.

Hmm…she had said that less so for her sisters and more so to keep the whimsical man alive. The blonde sighs heavily, running a hand through her hair. A festival sounded absolutely exciting, but…

"I'd love to!" she says ecstatically taking Tony's hand into her own.

"Then it's settled. We'll stay for the festival, get Natasha fixed up, and then get you home safe and sound!" Clint exclaims with the clap of his hands.

"But tonight we rest," Bruce says tiredly as he runs a hand through his messy hair.

"Agreed. Some sleep would do us all some good."

"Where's the kid going to sleep?" Clint inquires as he points to Saffron.

Tony casually drapes an arm across her shoulder with a smirk, "With me, naturally."

Bruce yawns before he gives Tony this 'look,' one of which Saffron couldn't quite decode.

"Alright, but Tony do keep your hands clean."

Tony feigns to be wounded and Bruce rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe you'd even think that had to be said!"

"I mean it Tony. Squeaky clean."

Tony gives in, clearly putout, nodding his head with compliance. With a firm nod and a goodnight the good doctor heads to his room. The others follow suit, each bidding goodnight before heading to their quarters—though Thor said his farewells with a kiss on Saffron's hand. When they'd all cleared the deck, Tony makes way to his own room and Saffron follows behind.

The Captain's cabin was bit of a mess with extravagant goods and treasures sprawled about the room's expanse. Whether the state of the room was a norm or the cause of the storm she would likely never know. Saffron moves to sit on the bed, bouncing lightly in place as a smile spreads onto her face.

"I've never sat on a bed before," she whispers ecstatically and Tony grins.

"Well tonight's your lucky night because you'll be sleeping on that one for the duration of your stay."

"But isn't this your bed? Where will you sleep?"

"On the sofa over there…unless you'd prefer I sleep with you."

Saffron's face flushes red and she quickly shakes her head. She may be fairly clueless—being a mermaid and whatnot—but even she could understand the implication of those words.

"You know, you could've at least pretended to have contemplated or looked upset that you had to decline."

She laughs as she shakes her head, "Now where's the sense in that?"

"Are all mermaids this sassy?" he asks playfully as he pulls a blanket from an opened trunk in the corner, nestled up beside the sofa.

She decides not to say anything, hoping Tony wouldn't feel inclined to ask anything more of her and her heritage.

"Well goodnight, Saffron," Tony says as he bundles up in the blanket on the sofa, turning to have his back face Saffron.

"Oh, yes. Goodnight," the blonde replies as she mimics Tony, slipping beneath the covers and turning her back towards him.

She'd never slept beneath a blanket before. Tony's sheets are soft and smooth, spun from the finest of silk and the blanket is as soft as clouds. She sighs happily at the sensation of the fabrics against her skin and the scent of him before drifting off into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

The streets are all but filled with the scent of fragrant flowers, fresh paint, aromatic foods, and laughter. Everyone is bursting with lively energy and she can't help but feel it rubbing off on her. The wind shuffles gently through the air, ruffling through her hair and her navy blue dress, tangling loose petal in her golden locks.

"It's a floral festival!" she says happily, snatching a soft yellow petal from the drifting wind.

"It would seem so," Bruce replies, lightly patting Saffron on her head before walking off ahead to investigate some plants in pursuit of medical potential.

It was amazing how close she'd grown to these men in the past day and a half. This morning though had rather sealed the deal. Needless to say she was rather surprised to find that Steve could actually cook, spectacularly so! Bruce—who she later learned was the ship's doctor—wasn't so bad himself either, she discovered as she eagerly watched them work. It was fascinating to see what humans could do with their hands, things she could only image doing down below. When she heard the clanking of metal against metal, she leapt from the kitchen counter and headed up to the main deck to find Clint and Thor sparring. She moved further up, climbing the stairs to the quarter deck to obtain a finer view.

It was a sight to behold considering their significant differences in size, but Clint held his own and Thor simply looked pleased to have someone to fence with. It was apparent neither meant the other no harm, rather aiming to assist in the other's personal growth. Brilliant it was: the ringing of steel against steel, the stealthy movement of swift feet, and furtive—almost clandestine—twists and turns of bodies and jabs of hands. Though Saffron focused more on their feet, loving the quick bout of movement, mesmerized and envious.

"Impressed, are you?" Tony asks as he makes his way over to lean on the railing beside her—elbows upon the raised wood and chin resting upon his open palms.

"Definitely," she replies quickly, eyes hurriedly following their dashing footwork.

"So what is it you find so attractive?" He inquires, almost hesitantly, but Saffron fails to notice the tone in his voice.

"Their feet!"

"I'm sorry. What?"

She rolls her eyes playfully, before leisurely leaning across the wooden railing—stomach flattened against its surface, to point down below.

"Look at how they move. And it's all because of their feet. Well their legs too, but you know…"

She pushes off from the railed structure, stepping back and slightly tugging her dress up to look down at her own lower appendages.

"I could never do something like that," she sighs as she lets the fabric sweep back down into place.

"Nor can most women. Sword fighting isn't exactly a sport for the female population."

"I wouldn't know. My life is comprised of nothing but a female population."

"So all mermaids _are_ women?"

Saffron nods slightly with a small smile as she takes in a deep breath of the salty breeze. Tony places a finger to his chin before he turns around to leisurely lean back on the railing and face her.

"So how exactly does that work, seeing that you're all women and whatnot."

"It doesn't. Not anymore…"

Saffron trails off, preferring not to say anymore, and Tony quickly takes the hint and mentally backs away from the topic. Saffron then notices Clint stop abruptly, spinning on his heels to face to the archway that led to the lower deck.

"Grubs up!" he exclaims, sheathing his sword and mirthfully making his way down the stairs and out of their sight.

Thor bellows loudly before he looks up to Tony and shakes his head, "I tell you, Brother Clint has the nose a Doberman Pinscher!"

With that the large man heads down below after Clint.

"Grub?!" Saffron asks slightly alarmed as she climbed down the stairs, looking over her shoulder expectantly at Tony.

"It means food."

"Grub means food? Hmm…I'm afraid I cannot condone that word. Especially when you consider that grub is also a term given to a species of larvae."

"What?" Tony questions, eyes wide and disturbed.

She chuckles softly and having reached the bottom she spins on her heels to face him with an amused smile.

"What? You didn't know."

Tony says a string of abstruse words before clearing his throat and moving past her to head downstairs.

"Clint! We have got to discuss your usage of the word 'grub!'"

With a hearty laugh and a grin Saffron follows that silly human of hers down. After everyone had eaten and Tony had officially banned the word 'grub' from ever being spoken on his ship again, everyone left for the festival winding up where Saffron currently found herself. Walking beside Tony, hands close enough to touch, but never quite in the way she preferred. Somewhere amongst her musings everyone had taken off to do as they pleased—Steve though headed for the lumber shop having always been the man to get the job done.

"Oh, Anthony, look!"

Quickly Saffron snatches up his hand, dragging him through one crowd and into another. There were spectacular colorful structures all about the ground, all comprised of flourishing flowers. She grins happily as she tugs at Tony's hand.

"What are they?" the blonde inquires almost breathily, eyes never once moving from the gorgeous arrangements of florae.

"They're flower sculptures," Tony manages to utter.

"Flower structures…what do they do?"

"Nothing really. They just look nice."

"Nice doesn't even begin to cover it. It's miraculous! And all of it's made up of flowers?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"Humans can be so amazing! So inventive and so appreciative."

"Appreciative?"

"Well who would waste their time doing this if they didn't care? Sometimes it's just good to marvel at what the world has to offer. Back home my favorite thing to do is watch the coral grow. You never quite know what color they'll turn out to be, but you always know they'll be just as beautiful as their ancestors before them. A lineage of beauty."

Tony finds himself stunned, astounded really, at just how much this affects Saffron. He's never given flowers—or coral for that matter—much thought and less so their 'ancestor' before them—if you could even call them ancestors. A creature of the 'earth' she just may be. In tune and in sync, completely aware. It's fascinating. He turns to look ahead, watching as the villager layered flowers upon flowers building a floral masterpiece. Maybe he just never noticed their beauty because no one in his life had bothered to point them out.

He recalls how there had always been flowers at the manse, every hall and every room ornamented with them. Even then he never noticed. They'd simply been there and they always would be. When the priors died, the maids would always replenish the vases and flowerbeds with fresh ones. It was almost depressing really, how much he'd always felt like a flower in that manse. Trapped within its walls and likely to remain there until he too withered away.

"Anthony, look!"

Again Tony is dragged from his former spot and in turn from wallowing the depths of his mind.

"What on earth is that?" Saffron queries ecstatically, eyes wide at the sight.

"It's called magic," Tony explains softly moving closer to her side, her cheery nature chasing all his internal demons away.

She gasps, crouching down as she watches the man pull a rabbit from his hat, giddily clapping alongside the plethora of children that too were watching.

"Isn't amazing?" the little girl to Saffron's left asks and the mermaid nods eagerly.

"It is! I've never seen someone remove a rabbit from an empty hat before! Actually, I've never seen a rabbit before!"

The little girl giggles before flashing Saffron a bright grin as she reaches into her basket of flowers and removes a white flower. Delicately she arranges it in Saffron's golden hair before placing a kiss on the mermaid's cheek.

"May Flora bless you!" the little girl says happily before glancing over to Tony, "And your husband too!"

She takes a quick curtsey before waving and heading over to a man and a woman—likely her parents—placing both her hands in one theirs mindful of her basket. Saffron waves as she rises up to properly stand to her feet and quickly turns her smile to Tony. From the corner of his eye, Tony notices the wooden table of flowers being carried by two men and as it passes it by he slyly snatches a purple azalea from the table. He leans forwards and Saffron's eyes flutter close at the close proximity of his large hands. She feels his fingertips moving about in her hair and eventually they withdraw. She opens her eyes, gently placing a hand to her hair noticing he'd place the one he snagged beside the white flower from the little girl. He eyes Saffron with something akin to pride and she smiles..

"Thank you."

He nods before offering his arm, one of which Saffron takes up eager to be as close to this human as well…humanly possible. The day is heavenly. They'd both run into Clint at a food vendor and the three of them had lunch together. Well Saffron and Tony had lunch; Clint rather shoveled it all down. The two then ran into Bruce and Steve at the parade and they'd all watched the floral floats glide elegantly down the crowded and cheerful streets. As the day grows old and the night begins, candles and lanterns are lit and the festival burns strong. It isn't until then Safrron and Tony find Thor, drinking pleasantly with an array of women, though he only seems to have an eye for the brunette sitting at his side. Tony laughs as Thor chucks his mug to ground and the women swoon with cries of the wondrous customs of Asgard.

"Do you hear that?"

"What? The music?" Tony questions halfheartedly with a grin as he watched Thor throw down yet another mug. That honestly never got old, unless it was his flatware being tossed hazardously about.

"Yes! Do you dance?"

"Absolutely. Do you?"

Saffron gives him a playful flat look, clearly stating that of course she did _not_ dance. He laughs knowingly before taking her hand and pulling Saffron along.

"Would you be interested in learning?" he asks still leading the mermaid along and her heart flutters.

"Yes!"

Saffron finds it impossible to halt the fit of laughter that consumes her as she dances about struggling to copy the other dancers. Tony is, unsurprisingly, a phenomenal dancer. His hands travel from the middle of her back, lingering a while before moving down to her waist. He is swift and elegant and despite Saffron's lack of skills, she still finds that she's quite enjoying herself…the dancing as well as his touch. Tony is all smiles as he glides a hand down Saffron's arm and then to her wrist, gripping her hand and pushing her out and away, only to pull the blonde close and twine his arm about her. Another turn and she's slipped under his arms, hands back upon his shoulders and his on her waist. She laughs loudly when she accidentally steps on his feet, yet again. He pays it no mind as he twirls her again. With each movement Saffron finds it increasingly difficult to keep the pace, her ever present laughter robbing her of the necessary air.

"I…I can't," she pauses to let out another bark of laughter as Tony smirks wickedly, "Anthony, I can't!"

"I can't quite hear you! The music's a bit too loud!"

"Tony!" Saffron exclaims, trying her best to come off as serious and failing miserably, as she pulls herself from him, "I can't breathe!"

Tony smirks as he follows her, tugging her close as she continues to laugh and struggle to catch her breath.

"Honestly, are all humans this much trouble?" Saffron manages to get out as she peers up to look at him, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes as they swayed in place.

There's something in his face—his eyes—and her heart skips a beat. It's as if all of the world has faded away leaving only her and this incredible human. Tony moves to rest his forehead against Saffron's and her breath shudders. He moves in and she's more than ready, eyes sliding shut with anticipation, but the sudden splash of wetness on her cheek makes her jump back alarmed. They both look to the sky and find that it's slowly begun to rain. Tony sighs, torn between being upset and relieved that the moment had been ruined.

"I have to go!" Saffron whispers harshly as she pulls away, untangling herself from his hands.

"What's wrong? It's just rain…or was it that we almost—"

"No. I can't get wet," she whispers leaning in closer so that only Tony could bear witness, "If I get wet, then I change back!"

"Change back?"

Saffron gives him a harsh look and an anxious huff and only then does it click. He swiftly looks down to her feet. There's a faint pale blue glowing swirling about her and his gaze snaps back to look around and then back to Saffron.

"Not good!"

She hums in urgent agreement as she shakes her head hurriedly. The pitter patter of water has become heavier, only picking up its pace.

"Let's go!" Tony says as he takes her hand and pulls her along, rushing past people as everyone tried to take shelter from the rain.

Saffron has fallen breathless, stumbling as she struggled to keep up and avoid crashing into others.

"Tony, I can't…I can't…"

"You have to!" he shouts back as he continues to race away from the town and to the safety of the ship.

"I can't!" she exclaims just before she runs into his back.

Tony has fallen still watching men in navy uniforms. He looks around before noticing a darkened alleyway, leaping into its shrouded darkness and dragging Saffron along. Saffron looks to him and he hushes her with a finger on her lips. The men rush by, footsteps slapping against the wet ground.

"Keep an eye out men! Those pirates are here somewhere!"

"Yes sir!"

In time the footsteps fade and Tony lets out the breath he'd been holding.

"That was the—"

"Navy? I assumed so."

Tony looks to before chuckling. Intuitive this one was indeed.

"Have you done something wrong? Why are they so keen on catching you all? I mean even Thor used to be."

"It's not that we've done something wrong per say, so much as it is we don't see eye to eye."

"Different goals?"

"That's one way to look at it. You honestly don't know the difference between us pirates and the navy?"

Saffron shakes her head sadly, "My sisters do not differentiate. All men are men no matter what ship they come from."

"I see."

At the mention of Saffron's sisters Tony recalls his prior goal. The blue is growing stronger and Saffron look to him panicked. Swiftly he sweeps her from her feet and makes his way down the street with her in his arms, never minding the pouring rain.

"Be sure to hang tight!"

Saffron nods into his chest, arms wrapping tightly about his neck as the water and wind whipped against her exposed skin.

* * *

Hurriedly Tony takes Saffron to bathroom within the Captains Chambers. When she was in this form water was of utmost importance. Gently he places her into the tub, promptly filling it with warm water and she sighs at the liquid's addition. With a heavy and exhausted breath, Tony kneels down beside the tub, arms resting on its porcelain edge. The blond chuckles as she ran a hand through his drenched hair.

"This is _not_ funny."

But at his mumbled words Saffron can't help but laugh out loud. Tony glances to her fighting a smile and failing miserably as he too falls into a fit of laughter. The laughter seems to go forever and it's become increasingly difficult to breathe.

"That was pure madness," Tony sighs and she nods, twirling his hair playfully about her index finger.

"Indeed. The rain was so sudden too."

"You could've told me about your whole water predicament."

"Small amounts are harmless, but rain well…yeah. I normally can tell when it's about to rain. I wonder why I didn't this time."

Tony's replies with yet another sigh, running his hand lazily through the water and brushing against Saffron's tail. She watches as his hesitance fades and finding some confidence he lays his hand down upon her tail eyeing it with definitive awe.

"Pretty strange, huh?" Saffron says mostly to herself as she lightly runs a hand up and down the aquamarine scales.

"It's different," Tony replies, shifting to further access her lower half, "It's lovely."

"You don't mean that…" the blonde mumbles with reddening cheeks, lightly splashing water in his direction.

"Oddly enough, I do."

She turns—rustling the water in a small bout of miniature waves, to look to through half-open eyes much too embarrassed to look at him with her eyes fully opened. There was something there—she could feel it burning her very essence—but she wondered if it were unrequited. Perhaps Tony didn't feel what she felt. Perhaps he really wasn't…

When Tony leans in to kiss her all doubts are washed—no pun intended—from her mind. It's abundantly clear and doubt free. Tony is undoubtedly her soul mate, the other half to her unfinished emotional puzzle. Shifting against the porcelain of the tub she moves closer, tailing lightly lapping against the warm water. The hand that settles on the back of Saffron's neck is heated, its warmth mingling with her already present and rising temperature. The captain sweeps a tongue across her lips and the sensation is delightfully foreign and she sigh at the feeling.

Tony takes the opportunity slip is tongue past her lips and kiss her whole heartedly, titling her chin up to deepen the kiss. It's absurd really how taken—smitten—he is with her. Honestly, what good would it do a pirate to fall for a woman, more so a mermaid? But his mind is hazy, muddled and intoxicated by Saffron's very existence, and he finds himself no longer questioning the throbbing in his chest.

Saffron pulls away from Tony, breathing heavily with hands clinging to his broad shoulders.

"I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

She nods slowly, face flushed from her earlier enthusiasm, "I think your my soul mate."

Tony's eyes widen with alarm, "Surely that isn't your way of saying you love me."

"No! Well yes, but that's not why. It's because of who…_what_ I am."

With her scent no longer drowning him in insanity, every fiber of Tony's being is screaming for him to run. To run from this, any form of commitment, to avoid being abandoned.

"Every mermaid has a 'soul mate,' though most don't seek their mates out these days…not with all the tension."

Tony forces himself to stay put and listen because the look in Saffron's eyes all but plead for him to hear her out.

"Before all the problems began mermaids used to await the day their mate would come. They were usually men who were drawn to the sea, men who often took up careers on or near the sea due to this _calling_. When a mermaid met her mate, or he was near enough, she would go to him and vice-versa."

She pauses to give Tony some time to process everything and when he gives her a nod she continues after a shaky breath.

"We can only be 'human' and walk on shore for the span of three days in our entire lifetime. That gives us enough time to find our mate and bond/mate with him before either remaining on land as a human and losing our memories of being a mermaid, as well as our gifts, or returning to the sea to our sisters."

"But you told me…"

"I sort of lied and for that I'm sorry. It's just that I wasn't sure if I could trust you yet, but I had this feeling that you were the one. The one I'd been waiting for my entire life."

Tony would call Saffron insane; chalk all this nonsense up to her being a mad woman if it weren't for the pale blue tail rocking gently in the bath water. Still this was crazy. All this talk of soul mates and destiny, it was simply much too much.

"So that means you have one more day before…"

"Before I have to decide? No…I meant it when I said I was special."

He looks curiously to her tail, furling and furling it as they both watched its movement.

"I change when I want to or when I get drenched."

Saffron bites down on her bottom lip, silently waiting for him to say something—anything! She takes in a deep breath, prepped to apologize, but the sudden harsh rocking of the ship rips the words from her mouth. There's the sound of rushed footsteps and the door swings open revealing Bruce. The doctor's face is serious, etched with disquiet. He's about to speak when he looks to Saffron, eyes widening with both curiosity and alarm.

"_That_," Bruce says as he points towards the blonde, "Is something we will have to address later."

Tony looks to Saffron before giving Bruce a nod of agreement.

"What's got you all riled up?" Tony inquires as he leisurely stands to his feet, but there's something in his voice that lets Saffron know that the brunette captain is attune to the severity of whatever this situation is.

"It's Loki."


End file.
